With the progress of communication systems, a wide variety of wireless terminals has been introduced to consumers such as companies and individuals. A current mobile communication system has been affiliated with Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), for example, Long Term Evolution (LTE), LTE-Advanced (LTE-A), and the like. Such a mobile communication system is a high-speed and high-capacity communication system capable of transmitting and receiving various data, such as image data, wireless data, and the like, beyond providing voice-oriented services. Accordingly, it requires the development of a technology capable of transmitting a large amount of data coming close to that of a wired communication network. Meanwhile, according to the introduction of deployment such as multiple cells or small cells, there is a need for technology and a method which enable carrier aggregation to be applied in various development scenarios. Also, there is a need for technology supporting a joint operation and carrier aggregation, which allow transmission/reception to be performed in multiple base stations or in a heterogeneous network in different situations where different duplex modes (e.g., Frequency Division Duplex (FDD) and Time Division Duplex (TDD)) are set to two or more cells. Also, there is a need for technology for setting a Primary cell (Pcell) to be capable of supporting a joint operation and carrier aggregation which allow transmission/reception to be performed in multiple base stations or in a heterogeneous network in different duplex modes.